New World New Rules
by Annabel Fate Juliet Gaisras
Summary: Addison and Elisa are best friends and have just entered Everlost. They will have to discover the secrets on their own and have to choose weather or not they will join Mary or Allie and Nick. Or will they start their own side to the war?
1. Drunk Driving

**Me: **Uh, yea. My first story by myself! ^.^ I'm so proud! I put my OC's in there. Enjoy xDD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Everlost just my OC's

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One <strong>

** By: XoxAnnaxoX**

Two girls, ages fourteen, were on vacation with their parents. They were staying in a hotel just outside the small town. This town didn't get many visitors, and not many people would consider it a "vacation". Well, Gracie and Maria, from an agriculture area decided they needed a break from their homes and brought their kids here.

Gracie and Maria were the parents of the two girls. Maria had a miscarriage with her second child and never had another child since. Gracie never got the chance to have another child because her husband had left her thirteen years ago. Maria's husband died in a car accident. Both Gracie and Maria were childhood friends so they raised their daughters together.

Gracie and Maria were a lot alike on the inside. On the outside? They were completely opposite. Gracie had straight honey blond hair that had a nice silky look in the sunlight. Her blue-gray eyes sparkled with bright blue when she was happy, but turned a dark gray when she was upset. She had fair skin that sunburned easily. Maria, however had dark brown hair, almost black, that waved down to her mid back. Her milk chocolate eyes twinkled when she was content, and became almost black when she was discombobulated. Unlike Gracie, Maria's Hispanic heritage gave her darker skin and she never sunburned.

Their children were spitting images of them.

* * *

><p>"Come on Addison! Don't be a baby!" Elisa said, waving for the blond headed girl to hurry up.<p>

"Are you sure we won't get caught?" Addison bit her lip nervously.

Elisa sighed and went over to Addison, "I'm _positive_. Both our moms are out for the night! They won't get back until about midnight. We'll be back by then, and they wont suspect a thing."

Addison thought for a moment. "What if they come home early? And we're not there?"

"Easy, I told mom to call us."

"Didn't she find a bit, oh I don't know, _odd_ that you asked that?"

Elisa laughed. "Yea, she did. I told her it was because I wanted have the room cleaned before they got back."

"So that's why you made us waste time cleaning?"

"Yep, now lets go! Its already eight o'clock! We only get about five or four hours now."

Addison sighed. "Alright."

Elisa smiled at her, "You know you're gonna have fun."

"Yeah, yeah."

Together the two girls went into town. There were a good amount of people out and about. They quickly walked out of town, hoping they didn't call any attention to themselves. Addison caught sight of a small little shop that sold candy.

"Can we at least stop to get some candy?"

Elisa looked at the shop. "I guess, I mean it's not like it'll hurt anything."

They walked up closer to the shop. It was very small and _very _old. You could tell it had been around for a while. When they reached the door there was a small sign. It told the closing and opening times. It looked like this:

**Monday-Tuesday: 6:00am-9:00pm**

**Wednesday: 6:00am-5:30pm **

**Thursday-Saturday: 7:30am-8:00pm**

**Sunday: 6:30am-7:00pm**

"Today's Friday, we can't go in there, it's closing . . ." Addison sighed.

Elisa frowned. "But I want candy! You got my hopes up and now I'm craving something sweet."

Addison laughed, "Well, just wait until tomorrow."

Elisa shook her head and pressed her face against the door and looked in the small glass window. She saw one room. It was filled with all sorts of sweets. Some, of which she had never heard of or seen. In the front of the room was a counter with a cash register. She caught sight of an elderly man. He looked over and saw her but it didn't register at first.

He looked away for a second, then blinked and looked back. Elisa moved away from the door, a bit startled. The man came to the door and opened it and a small bell rang as he did.

"What are to young girls like yourselves doin' out here?" The man asked.

He had on a light faded blue shirt tucked into his pants which were a faded brown color. He had on a green apron like thing around his waist. It had pocket in it that obviously had _something _in it. His hair was completely gray and he was balding.

"Um . . ." Elisa stared at the man not sure how to answer, and then looked at Addison.

"We're to get some candy . . . our mom's sent us with some money to come and get some. But obviously your closed so we'll just come back tomorrow." Addison said, lying without any hesitation.

"Oh no, it's fine. I was just cleaning up before I left for the night. But come on in, I'll gladly stay open a little while longer for such pretty girls." The man held the door open for them.

The two girls walked in, each a bit nervous, afraid they'd get caught. The man came in behind them and flipped the light on. The store lit up and the girls looked around amazed at all the candy.

"Help yourselves to whatever kind you like." The man smiled sweetly.

Elisa went straight for some chocolate. It was milk chocolate but it had some caramel in it. Addison went towards the gummy bears. They both grabbed a small bag and filled it with candy. They brought it to the man who was now behind the counter.

"Now, are you paying together or separately?"

"Together," They both said at the same time.

The man took the bags and put them on a scale. He weighed them then handed the bags back to them. He wrote something down and turned back to them. "That'll be five dollars."

"Okay," Addison dug into her old dark green bag. She pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it to the man.

"Thank you," He smiled, "Come again! Be careful on your way home."

The two girls nodded and left.

"Well he was nice," Elisa said as they walked away from the store.

"Yea," Addison smiled as she put their bags of candy in her bag.

They walked to the other side of town until they reached a large thicket of trees. Addison stopped there and Elisa frowned at her.

"What?"

"Do you even know where we're goin' any more?" Addison crossed her arms.

"Yes. There's a clearing not far from here and that is where we are going."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Addison sighed and followed Elisa. They walked through the trees until Elisa stopped suddenly.

"Okay, how do I look?"

"Fabulous!" Addison laughed, "And me?"

"Sexy," Elisa giggled.

Addison wore blue skinny jeans with a black tu-tu, and black All-Star converse boots with black laces. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she left to little strands of hair on each side fall down so it shaped her face nicely. She had spent about five minutes making those pieces curl just a bit.

Elisa wore black skinny jeans and and a blue to-to and the same shoes as Addison, except with blue laces. She left her hair down and it waved down to about her mid-back. She had on a pair of gloves that were blue and black stripped that went down to about her elbows, and they didn't have the finger wholes. They both had on a Black Veil Brides t-shirt.

"Okay, hurry up we're almost there!" Addison giggled, she was now very excited.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Elisa laughed as they continued to walk.

They were going out to a party that a bunch of the local kids, ages from fifteen to seventeen, were having. It was the middle of summer so they didn't have to worry about getting cold. Addison and Elisa knew their parents wouldn't let them go, so that's why they had to sneak off.

Eventually they had gotten far enough that could hear the music booming loudly.

"We're here." Elisa smiled.

"Really? I couldn't tell from the music!" Addison said sarcastically, as she laughed.

"Shut up," Elisa rolled her eyes, "Look the clearing is just over there." She said pointing.

"Yea, yea. I can see that." Addison took Elisa's arm and they walked to the clearing.

There was a fire in the middle of the place and a few torch like things on the side, lighting the place up. Some kid with lots of money had brought some big speakers and was blaring the music. Someone had also brought alcohol. You could tell all the kids there were drunk by now.

"Alright no drinking, okay?" Addison said.

"Well _duh_! We have to be able to walk home tonight!" Elisa laughed.

Addison shook her head and laughed.

They stayed there and danced like there was no tomorrow. Both of them denied any drinks offered to them. As the night went on it got later and later. Elisa found Addison who was laughing with one of the guys there who had only gotten tipsy.

"Addison!" Elisa called out.

"Yea?" She turned around.

"We gotta leave soon. Our moms could be home any minute now."

"Okay," Addison said goodbye to the guy she had been talking to and they headed home.

When they got to the town, it was mostly empty by now. It was strangely quite.

"Come on, I wanna get back to the hotel. Its scary at night." Addison said holding onto Elisa.

"We'll be fine." Elisa reassured her.

They were walking on the road, which probably wasn't the smartest thing but there were no cars so they weren't worried about it.

But that's when everything went haywire.

Suddenly headlights were shinning on them. The car was moving to fast for them to move. Both girls screamed. They tried to move out of the way but neither could decide on a direction to go, so they were stuck there. Elisa tried to push Addison out of the way of the car but it was to late.

The driver of the car was drunk, and only slowed down a little when he had saw the two girls.

It was to late, the girls fate's had been decided and the car hit them. They only felt a sudden pain. Addison felt her ribs crack and her head hit the pavement hard. She began to bleed nonstop. Elisa also hit the pavement hard but was lucky and her head landed on Addison's arm.

Everything went black and the driver stopped when he felt the bump he hit, which was the girls. He got out of the car and began to panic and curse. He could barley walk in a straight line and his words were all slurred together. He managed to call 911.

When they arrived they took the two girls away. They went through Addison's bag and found out who their parents were and called them. They cleaned them up and stopped the bleeding. By the time they were done, they had only saved one child.

That day, Addison died. She went towards the light. She had read about this in books about how you see the light when you die, but it didn't really register. She went to the light and she put her hand in. She pulled it out and brought some the light into her. She saw Elisa and got distracted and was thrown off course.

Elisa was in a coma. She made it to the light and was going to enter it, but was then thrown backwards away from the light.

The two girls had just entered Everlost . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>xDD please review (and for those who know me review . . . or DIE! x.X)


	2. Welcome To Everlost

**Me: **Here's chapter two! I don't know if its any good, but please read and tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Everlost or anything else that is not mine, I give all rights to those people.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

_Nine Months Later . . ._

Addison and Elisa both awoke. They were both on the ground were the car had hit them the night of the party. It even looked like that same night. The streets were empty and was strangely quiet.

Elisa scratched her head and got up. "Good god, that car hit us." She looked down at Addison. Addison was lying on the ground. Her eyes opened suddenly.

"Did . . . we just get hit by a car?" Addison asked, standing up.

"Yes. Are you okay?" Elisa asked worriedly.

"Yea, I feel fine." She shrugged scratching her head.

"Mierda," Elisa gasped, using her Spanish to cuss. "Your hair and everything is all . . . _perfect_! Your just a little scratched up right here," She touched a small scratch that was on her jaw and went down just a little, "You'd think that car would've messed you up."

"You were hit, too, so are _you _okay? And the car didn't damage your hair either." Addison said brushing herself off.

"Really? I'm fine. Just a few scratches." She said gesturing to the few small scratches from her elbow up. "Any on my face?"

"Yea, one." She lightly touched one that was about the size of your pinky that curved on Elisa's right cheek.

"Oh, well. Lets go before our mom's get back to the hotel."

"Yea, I guess we just got lucky. I was sure we were dead. At least we don't have to go to the hospital. If we did we'd defiantly be caught then."

"Mhm, I still find it a bit odd that we didn't get hurt to bad. . . and that the driver just drove off without even stopping to help us . . ."

Addison shrugged, "Guess we got lucky. And the I think the guy was drunk, so he probably didn't really care. Even if he _wasn't _drunk, there are people out there who don't care about anyone except themselves."

"True, now lets _go_. If we get caught, our _mom's _will kill us since the car didn't."

"Right," Addison laughed.

They began to quickly walk back to their hotel. They didn't notice how every time they stopped for a brief second their feet sunk into the ground a little. Elisa walked a little behind Addison, but didn't notice the small glow she gave off, and Addison never noticed Elisa.

Elisa also noticed a few newer shops along the way that had never been there before. She didn't say anything, afraid maybe she was just imaging things. She also didn't want to scare Addison who was very softhearted.

They reached the hotel and went up the stairs to the suite they were all sharing. Addison reached into her bag to pull out their key. She put the card in the door but the small light turned red instead instead of green.

"What? Why can't we get in? This is our room isn't it?" Addison looked at Elisa frowning.

"This _is _our room . . ." Elisa looked down to think, she noticed that they were sinking, "Joder!" She cursed. "What the heck? We're sinking!" She said trying to pull herself up.

Addison looked down. She had sunk down to about her knee's and so had Elisa. Addison screamed, "Whats going on?"

Elisa used all of her strength to pull her self up from the ground she was sinking in. Then she quickly grabbed Addison's hands and pulled her up. "I have no idea." They began to sink again.

Addison screamed again. "Why are we sinking?"

"I don't know! Hurry up, before we sink all the way! And stop screaming!"

They both quickly pulled their feet out of the ground with great difficulty.

"Maybe, we should keep moving. Lets . . . Lets go to the lobby and see if we can find anything out . . ." Elisa said as she paced, afraid to stand still.

"What about our mom's?" Addison asked.

Elisa bit her lip. She looked around inside the hall. On one of the walls was a clock. "It's only 11:40, so we have some time to kill."

"Right, and they never said we couldn't leave the room. So if they get back and we still cant get in the room, we'll just say we were walking down the halls and our card isn't working."

Elisa nodded. "Yea." She suddenly frowned. "Stop standing still!" She grabbed Addison's arm and pulled up once again.

"Sorry," Addison frowned, "Its almost like it's sucking us down. . . "

Elisa nodded. " Now, lets go to the lobby."

Together they headed down to the lobby. It was empty as well except for the manger who was sleeping behind the desk. He was about in his mid thirty's. He had light brown hair that was slightly grayed and green eyes.

"Lets go ask him, maybe he knows somethin'." Addison said as she pointed to the man.

Elisa nodded, "Alright."

They went up to the man and Addison cleared her throat but the man didn't even stir. "Hello?"

The man continued to sleep, not even twitching. They continued to try and wake him up but their attempts all failed. As they did they began to sink into the ground, and very quickly. Elisa noticed just as their feet disappeared and she pulled them both up.

"This is useless. . . What's going on?" Elisa sighed frustrated.

Addison blinked. "Um . . . before we got up, what did you see?"

Elisa blinked. "A white light . . ."

Addison nodded. "Me to . . ."

Elisa took Addison's arm and they quickly began to pace. "Yea, I remember I was goin' towards the light . . . But then I was thrown backwards . . . It wouldn't let me through, it threw me backwards."

Addison gave her an odd look.

Elisa shrugged. Suddenly she noticed Addison's glow which had suddenly gotten bright. Elisa blinked, "You're glowing . . ." Elisa said, eye wide.

Addison blinked and looked down. "That's weird . . ."

Elisa nodded, "So what happened to _you_?"

"I made it to the light and it was pulling me towards it. . . I stopped, and took some of the light and put the light I grabbed and put it in myself. I was just about to go in when I saw you. Then I got distracted, and went off course because I saw you . . ."

"Weird . . ." Elisa frowned. "In books . . . the only time you see a white light is when you die." She looked at Addison, "You don't think we're . . ._dead _do you?"

"NO! How could we be dead? We're walking around aren't we?"

Elisa nodded, "Yes, but we _could _still be dead. I mean that guy over there couldn't even _hear _us! _And _we're sinking into the _ground_! Stuff like that don't normally happen!"

"So . . . we're _ghosts_?"

"Maybe . . ."

"If we died . . . are we buried? What is today?"

Elisa frowned. "I dunno. . ."

"There should be a calendar around here _somewhere_. I mean, all hotels have one."

Maybe there's one over at the front desk." Elisa and Addison walked over to the front desk. Elisa was about to move the small door that separated the front desk from the rest of lobby, but her hand went right through it. Elisa blinked, "Holy mierda! We're dead alright." She said as she walked threw the small door.

Addison frowned, "Did you just walk through that door?" She began to pace again so she didn't sink.

Yes, because we are fantasma, or in English, ghosts." Elisa shrugged. She walked over to the desk and found a large calender tapped down to the desk with small side notes on some of the days. A bunch of the days were crossed out.

Elisa frowned.

"If we're dead why are you acting so calm?" Addison

"Because, Addison, we're _dead_! Nothing in the real world matters to us anymore! But I can prove we're dead and why we couldn't get into our rooms." Elisa walked away from the desk and began to pace with Addison. "The party we went to, you remember that right? Well, that was oh I dunno, _nine months _ago."

"No it was just a little while ago,"

Elisa sighed, knowing Addison was going to have a hard time believing her. "What more proof do you need? We're sinking, we go through things, people can't hear us, and nine months has gone by. Do you wanna see your grave, too?"

Addison shook her head. "No, its fine. It's just a lot to take in right now."

Elisa nodded, "Yea, I know." She took Addison's hand as they paced.

Addison smiled up at her. "So, what do we do now?"

Elisa frowned and thought a moment. "I dunno. I guess we should see if there are any other ghosts. I mean its not like we're the only one's. Right? Maybe someone else can explain whats going on. And while we do that we can head home I guess."

Addison nodded. "Do you know where home is?"

"Well I know the general direction."

Addison sighed, "Good enough I guess."

They began to walk out when Elisa noticed something on Addison. It was a small gash from where she busted his head open. It wasn't really big but from behind you could really see it. "Um, Addison? You know when you fell on the ground? I think you busted your head open . . ."

She shrugged, like it was nothing. "It ain't hurtin' nothin', and whats it matter? I'm _dead_."

She had a point so Elisa just went with it.

Together they walked out of the town and headed back to their home. Along the way they found several spots that they could sit and rest and not sink. They didn't understand why but there wasn't anyone they could ask to help them understand so they just went with it. They continued to walk and they had a strange craving for food, but yet they knew they didn't need it. They traveled for miles and miles, seeing things they weren't sure if they should be there. Eventually they reached an empty lot. There was one kid there. She had sleek black hair and green eyes. She looked as if she was waiting for something. The girl looked up and smiled at them. It wasn't a very welcoming smile, but it also wasn't unfriendly either. She wore dark blue jeans and a plain navy blue shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail.

"Um, hi?" Addison said, unsure if the girl was able to hear them or not, but she was almost certain that she could.

"Hello. Mm, you all are a bunch of new Afterlights aren't you?" The girl said, her voice was soft and quiet.

"Afterlights? Whats that?" Addison asked.

"I'll take that as a yes. You _do _know your dead at least, right?"

They both nodded.

"Good. This, is the in between, the place you go when you don't cross over to the light. Welcome, to Everlost."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>Well, I liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Mary, Nick, Allie, and everyone else will be added soon! Thanks! Now review or DIE! x.X xDD

**Addison: **If they die they could just come to Everlost

**Elisa: **She has a point ya know . . .

**Me: **Oh whatever, we ALL wanna go to Everlost and help Allie and them, but that ain't happening!

**Elisa: **Yea, yea, just hit the save button and get the chapter posted so everyone can read it already!

**Me: **Alright, alright! Yeesh bossy people. I might just go have Tauria come . . .Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!


	3. The Rules of Everlost

**Me: **Before this chapter begins I want to thank ANTAURIfan, Tauria, for helping me out a bit for this chapter. Also thanks for advertising my story on your story Chosen for Evil. So, I'll do the same for you. For those who are not familiar with Tauria, she writes stories for Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go, a.k.a SRMTHFG, and they are really good. Y'all should go and check them out, even if you haven't watched the show. Of course once your done reading this xDD. Now I'll be right back with Tauria.

**Tauria: **Okay, obviously I am Tauria :DD. Anna 4got to mention tht we wrote Meeting Chiro's Sister 2gether. :DD.

**Me**: 1.) Really? You're Tauria? I wouldn't have guessed considering your name was right there o.O 2.) Yes, it is the first actual thing I helped write but I finally worked up the courage to write a story by myself xDD 3.) Normally _you _are writing the word "me" . . . this is weird . . . o.O I feel awkward . . .

**Tauria: **1. -spits out tongue- 2. :DDD YAY! 3. Yeah, it is a little weird . . . but still pretty cool :DDD

**Me: **Hm . . . I think I shall make you . . . ADDISON! HURRAY!

**Tauria: **YAY! XDDDD

**Me: **You shall not know what happens! :))

**Tauria: **Well duh! Then it wouldn't be as interesting 2 read the story! :DDD

**Me: **Hypocrite . . .

**Tauria: **How am I a hypocrite?

**Me: **Hm . . . I dunno, look at this authors note . . . o.O

**Tauria: **Shut up.

**Me: **I do _not _wanna hear CRAP about me making your stories longer because I can't shut up!

**Tauria: **Hey, u started the convo, and your the one typin the more then one line stuff, kay?

**Me: **Well it takes like 5minutes for me to just start cuz I keep clickededing the wrong things :((((()))))):

**Tauria: **CAN I DO THE DISCLAIMER AND STUFF?

**Me: **If you say "EVERYONE MUST REVIEW OR DIE" like I do for you at the end xDD

**Tauria: **:DDD kay!

**Me: **Okay, we shall uh, uh, uh, be back I guess . . . .o.O

**Tauria: **READ AND ENJOY! ANNA OWNS NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND OC'S!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

"Everlost?" Elisa said confused. "Whats . . . _Where's _that? More importantly who are _you_?"

"I'm Amber. I'll explain it all in good time. Don't worry."

"Why aren't we sinking here? Or in some of the other spots? Why do we sink at all?"

"One thing at a time. Okay? Lets sit."

"Fine," Elisa sighed, "Not like we got much else to do." Elisa and Addison both sat down on the ground.

"Alright let's start with Everlost. Everlost is, like I said is the in between. You come here when you don't cross over to the light. There only kids here, no adults. All the adults are able to crossover with no problem. For some reason, kids are more easily distracted and are thrown off course and get stuck here."

"Wait, so we're _stuck _here, _forever_?" Addison said, not sure what to think.

"Some would say yes, others would say no. But that's to complicated to get into right now. I've been here for lets see . . ." She began to count, "Five years. I died at age sixteen. But that isn't important right now."

"So, we _are _ghosts?" Elisa asked.

"In a sense, yes. But the actual term is an Afterlight. Afterlights are all the residents of Everlost. You won't hear anyone refer to us as ghost because it is, how was it put? _Insulting, _that's it. Something you _also _may of noticed is that you both produce a glow. It is called an afterglow. An afterglow is the gentle light that all us Afterlights generate. Some shine brighter than others of course."

"How do you know all this?" Elisa asked.

"You pick it up as you stay here longer. Afterlights _love _to share stories and knowledge. Unfortunately the knowledge shared between Afterlights always comes at a price."

"What do you mean a price?"

"I mean it depends on what the person wants."

"Oh."

"Yea. Now when there is a whole group of Afterlights its called a vapor. You know like a flock of birds or a gaggle of geese. You guys might have also noticed that the things in the living world appear more blurry than the things that have crossed over. This is known as eversight. Everything in Everlost appears more vivid to us."

They both nodded.

"Okay what about the sinking thing?" Addison asked.

"And the whole deal with nine months passing all of a sudden?" Elisa asked.

"I'll answer blondies question first. The sinking thing is really easy to understand and I'm surprised you didn't catch on. You sink because that spot is not apart of Everlost. When you began to sink you will continue to sink and sink and sink. You sink until you reach the center of the Earth. We are not immune to gravity, even though we are dead. So, once you sink past you head, there is usually no hope for that person. We call this gravity fatigue. Place's that you do not sink are known as a deadspot. This is where a small patch of ground as crossed over into Everlost. This marks the spot where someone died. Like this area."

"So, what about the buildings and other stuff that have crossed over then?" Elisa questioned.

"Dominant reality. It happens when, in the living world, an old structure is destroyed, it crosses into Everlost and is replaced in the living world. Those would also be deadspots as well."

Both girls nodded.

"As for your question," Amber gestured towards Elisa, "As to why nine months have suddenly passed, is because you are what us Afterlights refer to as Interlights. After crossing into Everlost, Afterlights sleep for nine months before awakening. We assume this because it takes nine months for you to be born, so why not to die? Well during this hibernation, you are called a Interlight."

"So, our bodies are in the ground rotting right now?" Addison asked.

Amber nodded, "Yes. Well, most likely yes. How did you die?"

They both explained how they had died, not really mentioning the part about the light just that they were thrown off course. Amber listened patiently and once they were done she nodded.

"Well, you are both most likely dead."

"What do you mean 'most likely'?" Elisa asked.

"There are a few other different kinds of Afterlights. I don't know much about them though. You'll have to find someone else for that information."\

"We don't know anyone else though . . ." Elisa frowned.

"Well, then tomorrow I'll take you to my boss. He knows a lot about everything in Everlost. He can explain the rest to you then. Until then we will rest here."

So for the rest of that day Addison, Elisa, and Amber told stories from when they were living. Amber had forgotten most of her's, and Addison and Elisa were finding that some of their memories were fading. When the next day came Amber told them they had to wait, that their boss would be coming for her. So they waited a bit impatiently. Finally, a boy arrived. He was dripping in chocolate, and I mean he was almost completely chocolate. Addison and Elisa exchanged a glance.

The chocolate boy smiled at them. His mouth oozed with chocolate. He walked up to Amber, and smiled sweetly at her, "I see you were able to find some new Afterlights, after all."

"Yes, sir."

"Well done. Head back to the train and tell Zin I said to rip you something nice."

Amber nodded eagerly. "Yes, sir." Amber ran off in the direction that the chocolate boy had came. Once she had disappeared Addison and Elisa looked at the chocolate boy. He smiled at them.

"I would offer to shake your hands, but I'm afraid you wouldn't want to," He said as he held out his chocolate dripping hand.

"Mm, is that chocolate?" Elisa licked her lips. She shook her head, "Who are you and why the heck are you dripping _chocolate_?"

The chocolate boy chuckled. "My name is Nick. I'm also known as the Chocolate Ogre. I am here to help Afterlights, like yourselves, crossover. I'm also gathering them to help me against the Sky Witch, who is also known as Mary."

"A sky witch?" Both girls asked at the same time.

Nick nodded. "Yes. She isn't really a witch, but that is what she calls herself. She was sent back into the living world."

"Then why do you need to gather Afterlights to help you against Mary?" Addison asked.

"Well, you see, my friend Zin is what we call a ripper. She does what some Afterlights call "ecto-ripping" or "ripping", either way it's both the same."

"What's that?"

"It's where you can create this small whole into the living world. With this whole you can reach into the living world and pull things out and bring them here to Everlost. We also discovered that you can push things back through, too. So I had Zin practice doing this for me. She got very good at it, too. When the time came I had her push Mary back into the living world. It was _very _difficult and it took us awhile to actually get her through. It is easier to bring things into Everlost than it is to actually push them back. She almost got away and defeated us, but then my friend Allie, who is also known as Allie the Outcast, made a little surprise visit and helped us."

"Helped you? You were pushing Mary into the living world, right? Well how exactly did she help?" Elisa asked interested in this story.

Nick smiled, "She is what we call a skinjacker."

"A _skinjacker_? What the heck is that?"

"They are people who are able to do something called skinjacking. To Mary this was known as criminal art, along with ecto-ripping, but skinjacking is the ability that some Afterlights get. This allows the to possess a living person. A living person is also referred to as a fleshie. When pulls out of a fleshie, they call that peeling out."

Elisa nodded.

"There are plenty of other things they can do, I'm sure, but I don't know about them. You'd have to ask Allie."

"Well where is she?"

Nick frowned sadly, "That's what I'm getting to. She was able to this and she was improving a lot from what I could tell, and from what Mikey has told me. As me and Zin were trying to push Mary through I was afraid we would fail because she was fighting us, making it difficult to push her through the whole. Suddenly, She began to go through the whole a lot easier. It turns out that Allie had skinjacked one of the female guards in the living world. She saw Mary getting pushed through and helped us by grabbing her hair and pulling her through. When Mary was shoved back into the living world, I thought everything was over."

"But it wasn't, was it?" Elisa said.

Nick nodded, "Allie was getting better and better at her skinjacking, but she had help at getting better. The person who helped her, his name was Milos. Milos is _very _good at skinjacking from what I have been told and seen. Apparently, once she was pushed through into the living world he found her again. He, from what I have heard, killed Mary again. He turned against Allie, all because she turned him down."

"Wow, so we kind of came at a bad time. She's dead now though right?" Addison asked.

"No, she's probably in Everlost right now." Elisa said.

Nick nodded, "Yes, she is. She is an Interlight as of right now, she still as three more months until she awakens. Milos captured Allie and is hiding Mary until she wakes up."

"Okay, I gotta ask, what's wrong with Mary? What did she do exactly?" Elisa said.

"Mary Hightower, she was once adored by millions of Afterlights. They looked up to her. How could they not? She took them in like they were her own, and looked after them. She gave them something to do and she spoke so nicely to them, kindness filling her every word. Allie and I both died together, we didn't know each other until then. Together we traveled what seemed like forever. When we finally reached her, we didn't suspect a thing was wrong. Allie was the first to notice something was wrong. She pointed out to me that she was getting everyone stuck doing the same thing everyday. Together we discovered Mary's true plans. Along the way though, sadly we got separated. She was with Mikey, or back then he was known as a horrible, mean monster. They called him the McGill. He was mean at the time, but everyone makes mistakes. Anyways, he tied his captives upside down. This is called chime."

"Why did he hang them upside down?" Addison asked confused.

"To make them bored. Afterlights don't feel pain, you can me smashed into a wall, but you won't feel it."

"So . . . if I punch you in the face right now you won't feel it?" Elisa laughed.

"No, but I'd prefer you didn't."

Elisa shrugged.

"Well, anyways, she eventually got him to see the errors of his ways. Well, why she was on her adventure with him, I was discovering secrets of my own. I found out that Mary wasn't trying to help the children she took in. She was trying to keep them here forever."

"Wait, we can leave?"

Nick nodded, "Yes."

"How?"

"Do you guys still have your coins? You might have heard them referred to as everslugs."

"Coin?" Addison asked confused.

"Yes a coin."

"The only thing we have is the clothes on our backs and Addison's bag." Elisa said gesturing to the old, worn out bag that rested across Addison's chest.

"That bag crossed over with you into Everlost?" Nick asked looking at the bag.

Addison nodded.

"Interesting . . ." Nick said to himself. "Check your pockets."

They did. They both pulled out an old worn out looking coin. "What is it?" Elisa asked, examining the coin.

"Keep that coin. No matter what anyone says keep that coin."

"But why? Its just a coin." Elisa shrugged.

"That coin is what helps you crossover. When it feels warm in your hand, you crossover."

"What happens when you crossover?" Addison asked, her eyes not leaving her coin.

"I assume you crossover to the light."

"What happens then?"

Nick shrugged, "I don't know, I haven't ever crossed over. And anyone who has, is gone."

"So, we could just like, I dunno, blow up?" Elisa raised an eyebrow.

Nick laughed, "I guess, but I seriously doubt it."  
>"But it's still a possibility?"<br>"Yes, I guess."

"Joy!"

Nick laughed some more. "Well, Mary was trying to keep everyone here by keeping their coins from them. So, I'm trying to help all the Afterlights stuck here in Everlost and I'm also trying to stop Mary."

"Okay, I get that and all . . .but _why _are you dripping chocolate?" Elisa asked as she put her coin back in her pocket and then crossed her arms.

"In Everlost, it is to forget yourselves and who you are. You might have already noticed it is hard to remember a few things when you were living. Just a future warning, don't forget yourselves while your here."

"So, what are we suppose to do?" Addison asked as she put her coin in her pocket.

"I won't force you to do anything, but I will give you an option. You may come with me," He paused for a moment, "Or, you may go where you want."

Addison and Elisa both shared a glance, "We'll go with you. There isn't much else for us to do. Otherwise, I'm gonna die of boredom. . . wait, oops. I'm already dead. . ." Elisa laughed.

Nick shook his head and laughed. "If you don't mind me asking, what are your names?"

"I'm Addison."  
>"I'm Elisa."<p>

Nick smiled at them, "Nice to meet you Addison and Elisa. Now, I also noticed something else."  
>"What?"<p>

"Your accent."

"Your point?"

"Where are you from?"

"Well I was born in Nashville, we both were, but we were raised in Murray."

Nick nodded. "That's nice. Now, I'll take you back to where we'll be staying."

Nick led Addison and Elisa back to the train that they were using to get around everywhere. They moved quickly, to avoid sinking into the ground. When they arrived they were welcomed by Johnnie-O.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>Well that's it for Chapter Three! Tauria can't comment on if she liked it because she hasn't read it yet.

**Tauria: **yeah, yeah. BUT I WILL! :DD I'm in a good mood 2day ^.^

**Me: **FACE STEALER! Lolz, you know I love you!

**Tauria: **AW! I love u 2 (like a sis) :DD

**Me: **It was implied when you said it lolz. Now I think _you _made a promise . . . o.O

**Tauria: **OH YEAH! ok . . . REVIEW . . . or die x.X

**Me: **Yay! Thank you! Now, make this chapter get publishededed.

**Tauria: **Oh . . . so sad . . . u can't publish ur own chapters . . .yet I HAD 2 FIGURE IT OUT ON MY OWN!

**Me: **I know. I'm to lazy to learn and I cheat like that. I use u to publish my stuff and you use me to make your stories longer xDD

**Tauria: **YUP! I'm ur publisherer and ur my make chapetersd longerer person :DD

**Me:** Yes now, clicky the buttons!

**Tauria: **I HAVE BEEN . . . ON THE KEYBOARD :P

**Me: **Just publish it . . . and for those reading this, this is probably just a waste of your time but thanks for loving us so much that you felt you had to listen to us xDD, we just use this as a way to talk to each other without talking out loud. NOW JUST PUBLISH THE DANG THING BEFORE I SMACK YOU UPSIDE THE HEAD YOU LAZY BUM!

**Tauria: **KAY! -clicks buttons-

**Me: **YAY! xDD


	4. Where there is good

**Me: **Alright here is chapter four, please enjoy. Oh and by the way, I have read Everwild, and yes I know Nick is a lot different because of the ending. But I needed him to be like he was, in the beginning of the book. If I adjust anything else I'll let y'all know. I did my best on keeping everyone in character, and I don't know if I did a good job. Please enjoy the chapter. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<br>**

"Whose that?" Johnnie-O asked looking the two girls up and down.

"I'm Elisa . . ." Elisa said looking at Johnie-O in in confusion.

"I'm Addison . . ." Addison, said doing the same.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Elisa said, crinkling her nose.

"Why are _you_ dressed like _that_?" Johnnie-O asked. He wore knickerbockers, and had hands the size of a mans, big and knobbly, when he curled them into fists they looked like boxing gloves.

"Because it's cute." Elisa said, crossing her arms.

"You look like a Gothic-pixie without wings!"

"I look like a normal teenager!"

"He's from a different time period than you. Johnnie-O, back off."

"Wait, people from like, I dunno, 1756 could be here."

"Yes. Well, not really _could, _but are."

"_What_? So, I could be stuck here forever?"

Nick sighed. "I don't have all the answers . . ."

Just then Zin appeared. Zin wore a gray Confederate Army uniform, complete with an odd little hat. She almost looked like a guy, but Elisa and Addison could tell she was girl.

"Eh, I see ya gottcha some new Afterlights. What's their names?"

"Addison."

"Elisa."

"If ya don't mind me askin', how'd ya die?"

"We got hit with a car . . ." Addison said.

"I see ya got some scratches to come back with ya. What happened to ya when you tried to crossover to the light?" Zin asked after she pushed Johnnie-O out of the way.

"Zin, you don't need to be integrating them about their death." Nick scolded her.

"Ain't no harm in askin', is there?"

Elisa shrugged. "Go, ahead. Ask away."

"Well, what happened?"

"Well, when I reached the light I was able to stick my hand through the light . . . but I didn't want to go. I kept remember how I disobeyed my mother . . . and how she always did so much for me. I felt terrible, and I knew I was dead, but it didn't register but at the same time it did. Something inside me urged me to do this . . . I reached inside the light, and I grabbed it. I pulled my hand out and put the little amount I had grabbed inside of me. That's when I saw Elisa, and I wondered off and ended up in Everlost."

Nick turned his head to the side. "Zin? Isn't that what you did?"

Zin nodded. "Yes, sir."  
>"What?" Addison frowned. " Did I screw up?"<p>

"No. You're just a ripper. . . like Zin." Nick smiled a bit.

"Did you rip that bag of yer's?" Zin asked gesturing towards Addison's old green bag.

"I-I . . I dunno. I just had it when I woke up . . ."

"Does that bag have any special value to you?" Nick asked.

"Um, yeah. I've had it since I was little. It was my mom's when she was a kid. This bag has gone through everything with me."

"Then it is possible that either the bag itself crossed over with you, or ripped it without knowing."

"I don't know how to rip stuff . . ."

"Zin will teach you."

Addison looked at Zin.

"Come on cadet." Zin waved for Addison to follow her. Addison looked at Elisa who urged her to go. Addison went with Zin, a little nervous.

"Now, if you don't mind me asking . . . what happened when _you _got to the light?" Nick asked looking at Elisa.

"Este lugar es una locura," Elisa muttered.

"Sorry what was that?"

"Sorry, I was just saying this place is crazy."

Nick chuckled, "I can see why you'd say that."

"But, when I saw the light it was a lot different than Addison. I saw the light and went towards it. I reached the light and tried to cross through it . . . but it _threw _me backwards. . . I couldn't cross over . . ."

That was when Mikey appeared. He had heard everything that Elisa had just said. "She's a skinjacker."

Elisa looked at him.

"I'm a skinjacker?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"Allie was one, too. When we ran into Milos, he told us what happened to him and he's a skinjacker, too. He was also thrown back from the light."

"So I can, like, possess people?"

"Yes."

"Who are you?"

"Mikey."

"Do you only give one word answers?"

"Sometimes."

Elisa sighed, muttering something in Spanish.

"Mikey, did you need something?" Nick asked kindly.

"Yeah, when are we leaving? We need to hurry. Three months will pass by before you know it! And . . . and we need to get Allie back . . ."

"I know, but I know what I am doing. You must trust that Allie can handle herself, too."

"I know, but it's my fault she was captured." Mikey shook his head.

"No it wasn't."

Mikey sighed.

"Where are we goin'?"

"The Everwild." Nick answered, Elisa.

"What's Everwild?"

"Everwild is the parts of Everlost that have not been explored yet. There are other Afterlights there, but to them, where we're at is the Everwild also."

"Are their Afterlights everywhere?"

"Yes and no. At one point there probably was an Afterlight everywhere, but a couple of things could have happened to make them not in that spot. One, they crossed over. Two, they got bored and wandered off. Three, Mary got them. Four, I got them. Five, they sunk to the center of the Earth. Or five, someone else got them."

"Oh."

Nick nodded. "But you are free to leave at any time you wish. I won't force you or trick you into staying with me."

Elisa nodded. _'¿Qué hay de malo en la otra vida?' _(A/N: She thought: What is wrong with the afterlife?)"Okay, this will sound a bit weird . . . but can I have some chocolate?"

Nick chuckled. "Of course," He went over and grabbed a cup and let some of his chocolate drip into it and then handed it to her.

She gladly took it and and began to drink it. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Lets just say you win this little war thing between you and Mary. Just because you stop her doesn't mean you've stopped everyone. There will always be someone who wants control. I mean, when I was younger I wanted to be world dictator. So are you just gonna stay here for all eternity and keep things under control? Because from what I've read in books and seen in movie, and heard from y'all, you gotta crossover eventually."

Nick thought a moment. He hadn't ever bothered to think about that. He was always so busy thinking about Mary, and how he could stop her . . . change her . . . He never thought about what happens afterwords. "Hm . . . Yes, I probably will crossover eventually. But if you look at this way, Mary is evil and I am good. Lets says our little 'war' ends. Yes, someone else will probably want control, too. But where there is evil, there is good and where there is good there is evil. So, there really is nothing I can do."

"So, if there will always be evil. . . why be good?"

"If there will always be good, why be evil?"

"Because, when your good you have limitations . . ."

"When you are evil, you lose your loved ones, and can no longer trust."

"True. . . But, why are you trying when it won't make a difference?"

"It won't?" Nick raised an eyebrow, "My attempts to stop Mary don't make a difference? Well, I could just stop, and allow her to stay here forever and rule over Everlost and keep all the Afterlights here for her own selfish reasons. Or I could try and stop her and allow all the Afterlights their freedom."

"Okay, I see your point. I have another question. Do you have feelings for Mary?"

Nick smiled a bit. "Yes. I have feelings for her."

"I mean, like, the kind of feelings that you get when you _really _like someone."

"How should I know if I like her or not? She is different than the Mary I first met. . . she cared. I liked _that _Mary. But those sort of feelings? I can honestly tell you I don't know."

"I see. . . Do you ever wonder that maybe you where meant to come here, when you died. . . that maybe _this _was your fate?"

Nick smiled at her, "Yes, I do. You sure are full of questions aren't you?"

Elisa grinned, "I can't take simple answers. I like to question everything, you never know what you'll learn."

Nick nodded, "I like that. Now go get settled somewhere with the other Afterlights."

Elisa nodded and left.

Nick liked Elisa and her questions. Most people just believed what they are told and don't give it a second thought. Elisa goes deeper and finds reasoning behind it. Nick was pretty sure he could use Elisa to help him. She would be a great advantage to him, along with Addison. But Zin would need to train her first. Elisa was the only skinjacker he had though. There was no one to help her. Only Mikey had been around skinjackers but he wasn't much help because he couldn't skinjack.

"Do you think we can trust her?" Mikey asked bringing Nick from his thoughts. Mikey had trouble trusting skinjackers now because of Milos.

"Yes, I think we can. But trust can only be earned. So only time will tell."

Mikey grunted. "I guess. . . Lets just hurry up . . . We need to find Allie and get her back before something bad happens to her . . ."

Nick nodded and and the train began to move forward.

Little did they know that they had been watched as Nick had talked to Elisa. The person watching them now wanted Elisa. They had already began to plot ways to get her.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>o.O anyone got a guess about who it was? Thanks for reading, please review! I would say "Please read and review" but obviously since you made it all the way down here you have read it so it would be stupid for me to put "please read and review!". So I'll just say, REVIEW! Because obviously you can't review until the very end of this, well you can but y'all get what I mean. So please review while you ponder why I am rambling on and on and on. So, review or DIE! x.X Love y'all!


	5. The Skinjacker and the Ripper

**Me: **Well here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Elisa&Addison: **Anna does not own anything of Everlost, except for her OC's and anything else that is her's and not someone else's!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five <strong>

They traveled for a while. Elisa be questioned by all the other Afterlights there. She answered them all differently depending on how the question was asked. While Elisa was busy talking to the other Afterlights, Addison was with Zin while she learned to rip things. Zin had them stop after a while because it was harder to rip things while they were moving. So they stopped and everyone got out and was able to stretch and move around. Zin took Addison to the side and began working with her.

"Alright this is all you gotta do. Once ya do it once, ya can do it again. Its harder to rip bigger things at first though."

"How do I rip things?"

"Easy, like this," She gestured to a dented soda can. "That's in the living world. But watch this." Zin made a small whole that lead to the living world. She reached her hand through and pulled the soda can through. "Now, you try." Zin took the soda can and pushed it back through into the living world.

Addison nodded. She reached out for the soda can but nothing happened. She tried again and she made a small whole like Zin had. She reached through it and grabbed the soda can and pulled it through. "I did it!" Addison smiled.

"Good job. Can you push it through?"

"You can put things back into living world?"

"Yes, it's a little more difficult though. Try."

"Okay . . ." Addison took the soda can and was able to create the small whole into the living world. She began to push the soda can through. It was difficult at first and she almost gave up, but after a few minutes she got it through.

"Yer a natural!"

Addison smiled, "Thanks."

Johnnie-O appeared. "Hey! Zin, whatcha doing?"

Zin rolled her eyes at him, "Go away you little pest."

Johnnie-O frowned, "You little brat."

Zin smirked and reached inside of Johnnie-O and pulled out his brain and then stuck out her tongue.

Addison blinked, "You can pull things out of people?"

Zin nodded, keeping Johnnie-O's brain out of reach from him. "I'll teach another time .We can use Johnnie-O to practice on."

Addison took a step back and watched the two. Zin took off running with Johnnie-O's brain. Johnnie-O seemed to be enjoying himself even though his brain was just ripped from his head. Addison smiled a little, '_Aw, how cute! I bet he likes her. . . I bet Zin also likes Johnnie-O. They're flirting . . . Its not a very _usual _way to flirt, I mean whenever _normal _people flirt they don't rip out yer brain . . . Eh, everyone has their own method I guess. And besides, we ain't _normal, _I mean come on! We're weirdo ghost things with weird powers who can sink to the center of the Earth! I don't know about anyone else, but I'm pretty sure that isn't normal . . . Well I guess it's gonna be normal for _me _soon, so I might as well get use to it . . . I'm gonna go get Elisa. . .' _Addison began walking back over to the train where Elisa was.

***While Zin and Elisa where ripping things***

Elisa at first just stayed in the train after everyone got off. She soon bored and got off and began to pace. She glanced over and saw Addison and Zin working together. Elisa didn't want to bother them so she continued to pace. Elisa soon bored of pacing as well. She didn't want to hang out with the other Afterlights either because they bored her as well. So she began to wander off into a town that they were by.

She walked there and began to walk through the town. She watched some of the people when suddenly she was inside one of them. It was a teenager. She had dyed red hair and blue eyes. She had horrible vision and wore glasses. Her name was Lola. Lola was on her way to the library to check out some books.

'_What the heck? Am I _inside _her? This is _really _weird. . . does she know I'm here? Can I control her? How do I get _out _of her?' _Elisa was about to freak out but she calmed herself down. She was able to hear the girls thoughts.

'_I hope _Skinned _is in. I've been looking forward to reading it. I can't wait to get contacts either. Then I won't have to wear this dumb glasses any more.' _

Elisa laughed slightly. '_Can I control her? Lets try and see . . .'_

Elisa attempted to move the girls arm. She failed at her first attempted, but she was not going to give up. She thought a moment. She continued to listen to the girls thoughts for a while. She soon found herself almost mixing with the girl. She now had complete control of the girl and she was no longer moving. So, Elisa moved one of her arms out. It was covered in freckles. She moved one of her legs. It was really easy and Elisa began walking through the town in Lola's body.

Elisa realized how hungry she felt. '_Does this girl not eat or something?' _Elisa saw she didn't have a purse or a bag. She felt around in her pockets. Lola had a twenty dollar bill. '_She won't mind if I spend just a little. I mean it is to feed her since apparently she doesn't know when to eat.'_ Elisa walked up to a McDonald's. She went inside and order some chicken nuggets and left.

Elisa began to eat the food. '_Wow, this girl really is hungry. Mm . . . I don't think I realized how good McDonald's was . . . I didn't think I liked it all that much . . .'_

Elisa finished the food and continued walking. It felt different seeing in this girls eyes because they were so different than her own. She walked passed other people, feeling a bit weird. She found a place to sit.

'_Now how do I get out of this body?' _She tried but continued to fail. She sighed in frustration and began to tap her foot as she thought.

"Hello," A new voice said. Elisa turned her head. It was a boy, and he looked about the same age as the girl. He had dirty blond hair and green eyes. "You seem to be having trouble."

Elisa blinked. _'What do I do? What if she knows this guy or something? Hurry up say something!' _Elisa opened the girls mouth. "Difficulty? Difficulty with what? I'm not doing nothin', just sittin' here."

The boy smiled, "Yes, I can see that. But looks can be deceiving. And maybe your having difficulty with a thought."

"Not really."

"Well if you need any help getting out I'll be over there," He pointed to a small CD shop, "And, if I were you, I'd hurry up. Your friend is coming to look for you. And you wouldn't want to leave without you, would you?"

Elisa blinked. "What do you-" The boy had already left. _'He couldn't possibly know could he? He has to though or he wouldn't have said what he did . . . I need to get out of here.' _Elisa thought a moment and tried to get out of the girl once again. It was working. She could feel herself sliding out of the girl as she regained control of her body. It was like the girl was waking up. Her thoughts suddenly came back and Elisa was out of the girls body.

She quickly ran back to the others. She wasn't telling any of them what had happened.

***Where we left off with Addison***

Addison saw Elisa who was back in the train sitting down. She seemed to be lost in thought. "Elisa!"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Addison. "Yeah?"

Addison smiled, "I was able to rip something from the living world!"

"That's awesome! What was it?" _'Yeah, and I skinjacked someone!'_

"Just a dented soda can. Not much but it's a start."  
>"That's still pretty cool."<p>

Addison smiled even more.

The two girls talked and talked for a while until Nick said it was time to go. Then everyone was back on the train and they began moving again. Little did they know, they were still being watched by the same person.

'_She's a natural at skinjacking. I will have her, and she will be on my side. I know it. All I must do is get a chance to talk to her. But patience, I must be patient. The time will come.' _

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>Tried to leave a cliff hanger. Not sure if I did a good job though :P Please review! or, you can die and hang out with Elisa and Addison

**Elisa: **Just review!

**Addison: **Yeah it don't take that long!

**Me: **Hush. Okay? x.X

**Elisa: **Bossy much?

**Me: **Yes, so :P

**Addison: **POST THE CHAPTER!

**Me: **I will, I will! Gosh!**  
><strong>


	6. Where is Elisa?

**Me: **Sorry it's been so long. I've been _super _busy. Well, here is Chapter Six. Its not as good or as long as the others but . . . whatever. I've been having some writers block with this story lately. Enjoy!

**Addison: **Anna does not own anything that is not hers.

**Elisa: **WoOw . . . Really? She doesn't own anything that isn't hers? I never would have guessed!

**Addison: **Oh, gag me with a spoon.

**Elisa:** Who says that any more?

**Addison: **Me, that's who! So suck it!****

**Me**: Oh, both of you, go eat a butterfly.

**Addison&Elisa: **o.O uh . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six <strong>

Nick decided he wanted Addison to practice some more with Zin. Mikey insisted they move a bit farther before they stopped again. They all argued a bit, but in the end they comprised. They moved on and continued a bit farther, occasionally stopping to pick up a few a Afterlights. After a few days they stopped again inside of a busy town. Elisa decided to check the town out and see what else she could do with her skinjacking powers. So she wandered off into the town. The streets were full of people who just passed her by like she wasn't there . . . and she _wasn't, _not really.

_How did I do it last time? Lets see . . . um . . ._

Suddenly someone came up from behind her. They put their hand over her mouth and covered her eyes. Then they dragged her off.

**Meanwhile with Addison . . .  
><strong>Zin was busy teaching Addison to rip things from the living world. Nick was busy, deep in thought as he paced and watched the other Afterlights. Addison caught on very quickly to what Zin was teaching and was soon able to rip things without any help.

"This is so cool! I gotta show, Elisa. Where is she?" Addison smiled.

"Dunno . . . How bout'cha go ask Nick. I'm sure he probably knows." Zin smiled, proud of her little prodigy.

Addison nodded and went over to Nick. "Um, do you know where Elisa went?"

"I believe she went into the town to walk around . . ." Nick had a feeling she was messing around with her skinjacking abilities.

"Oh, okay. Can I go find her?"

Nick smiled kindly at her, "Addison, you don't _have _to ask. You know that right?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I know that. It just makes me feel better."  
>"Understandable. Well, go find her."<p>

Addison nodded eagerly and went into the town to find Elisa. She searched everywhere for what seemed like hours. Elisa was no where to be found and Addison began to get worried. She headed back to Nick, worry clear on her face.

"Whats wrong?" Nick frowned concernedly at her, "Where's Elisa? I thought you were going to get her."

"I was . . . But I can't find her anywhere! I searched _every_where. I even checked each area, like, five times. She isn't there."

Mikey came and saw Addison's worried look."Where is Elisa?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Nick said as he began to think.

"I bet she left us and went with Milos."

"Elisa wouldn't do that!" Addison snapped.

"How do you know?"

"'Cause, I've known Elisa my _whole _life! Heck, we even _died _together! Elisa _wouldn't _ditch us like that!"

Mikey laughed a little, "People change when they enter Everlost."

"Well, Elisa isn't like that."

Nick sighed. "Lets check around town and see if we can find her with us all searching."

They both nodded, glaring at each other. Together they went into the town and they all searched every inch of it. Elisa was no where to found and Addison felt like crying but didn't. They met back at where all the other Afterlights were.

"Nick . . . what if we never find her?" Elisa asked pacing.

"Trust me, we will."

"You don't know that!"

Zin and Johnnie-O came over. "What's goin' on?" Johnnie-O asked.

"We can't find Elisa." Nick answered.

"You mean the little gothic-pixie?"

Nick sighed. "Yes, her."

"Did ya check everywhere in town?" Zin asked.

"Yes, Zin."

"You don't think she ditched us, do you?" Johnnie-O asked.

"No." Addison said at the same time Mikey said "Yes." They glared at each other again.

"Well what do we do boss?" Johnnie-O asked.

"We keep moving forward and hope to find her." Nick sighed.

"What?" Addison said in disbelief.

"Its our only option."

"We can't just _leave_!"

"Yes we can." Mikey said arms crossed.

"Look, no one asked you. Okay? So just shut up."

Mikey scowled at her.

Elisa rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Addison, but we don't have a choice. You can stay here if you wish." Nick offered.

"No! I don't wanna be left here!"

"Then, we leave."

Addison bit her lip and nodded, still not sure.

"Alright lets go."

They all got back on the train and left, not knowing Elisa had been kidnapped . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>Well, that was chapter six! Hope y'all liked it!

**Addison: **Stupid Mikey . . .

**Elisa: **Hey, you can't complain about _any_thing. I was freakin' _kidnapped_! I thought once you died, that stuff didn't matter anymore!

**Addison: **Well, I'm complaining because he made me leave you :(

**Elisa: **Good point . . .

**Chapter Six **

Nick decided he wanted Addison to practice some more with Zin. Mikey insisted they move a bit farther before they stopped again. They all argued a bit, but in the end they comprised. They moved on and continued a bit farther, occasionally stopping to pick up a few a Afterlights. After a few days they stopped again inside of a busy town. Elisa decided to check the town out and see what else she could do with her skinjacking powers. So she wandered off into the town. The streets were full of people who just passed her by like she wasn't there . . . and she _wasn't, _not really.

_How did I do it last time? Lets see . . . um . . ._

Suddenly someone came up from behind her. They put their hand over her mouth and covered her eyes. Then they dragged her off.

**Meanwhile with Addison . . .  
><strong>Zin was busy teaching Addison to rip things from the living world. Nick was busy, deep in thought as he paced and watched the other Afterlights. Addison caught on very quickly to what Zin was teaching and was soon able to rip things without any help.

"This is so cool! I gotta show, Elisa. Where is she?" Addison smiled.

"Dunno . . . How bout'cha go ask Nick. I'm sure he probably knows." Zin smiled, proud of her little prodigy.

Addison nodded and went over to Nick. "Um, do you know where Elisa went?"

"I believe she went into the town to walk around . . ." Nick had a feeling she was messing around with her skinjacking abilities.

"Oh, okay. Can I go find her?"

Nick smiled kindly at her, "Addison, you don't _have _to ask. You know that right?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I know that. It just makes me feel better."  
>"Understandable. Well, go find her."<p>

Addison nodded eagerly and went into the town to find Elisa. She searched everywhere for what seemed like hours. Elisa was no where to be found and Addison began to get worried. She headed back to Nick, worry clear on her face.

"Whats wrong?" Nick frowned concernedly at her, "Where's Elisa? I thought you were going to get her."

"I was . . . But I can't find her anywhere! I searched _every_where. I even checked each area, like, five times. She isn't there."

Mikey came and saw Addison's worried look."Where is Elisa?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Nick said as he began to think.

"I bet she left us and went with Milos."

"Elisa wouldn't do that!" Addison snapped.

"How do you know?"

"'Cause, I've known Elisa my _whole _life! Heck, we even _died _together! Elisa _wouldn't _ditch us like that!"

Mikey laughed a little, "People change when they enter Everlost."

"Well, Elisa isn't like that."

Nick sighed. "Lets check around town and see if we can find her with us all searching."

They both nodded, glaring at each other. Together they went into the town and they all searched every inch of it. Elisa was no where to found and Addison felt like crying but didn't. They met back at where all the other Afterlights were.

"Nick . . . what if we never find her?" Elisa asked pacing.

"Trust me, we will."

"You don't know that!"

Zin and Johnnie-O came over. "What's goin' on?" Johnnie-O asked.

"We can't find Elisa." Nick answered.

"You mean the little gothic-pixie?"

Nick sighed. "Yes, her."

"Did ya check everywhere in town?" Zin asked.

"Yes, Zin."

"You don't think she ditched us, do you?" Johnnie-O asked.

"No." Addison said at the same time Mikey said "Yes." They glared at each other again.

"Well what do we do boss?" Johnnie-O asked.

"We keep moving forward and hope to find her." Nick sighed.

"What?" Addison said in disbelief.

"Its our only option."

"We can't just _leave_!"

"Yes we can." Mikey said arms crossed.

"Look, no one asked you. Okay? So just shut up."

Mikey scowled at her.

Elisa rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Addison, but we don't have a choice. You can stay here if you wish." Nick offered.

"No! I don't wanna be left here!"

"Then, we leave."

Addison bit her lip and nodded, still not sure.

"Alright lets go."

They all got back on the train and left, not knowing Elisa had been kidnapped . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>Well that was chapter six. Hope y'all liked it!

**Elisa: **-mumbles- I didn't . . . .

**Me: **Oh shush it!

**Addison: **Please Review!  
><strong><br>**


End file.
